Developing Together
by FluffyShyles
Summary: It's been four years since Takahiro moved to raise a family of his own and as Misaki's college years draw to a close, the doting brother is eager to set Misaki on the right path. It's also a sheer coincidence that he encounters Misaki and Akihiko at an amusement park, more intimate than he would've preferred. A story in which relationships are revealed. (Chapter 11 is here )
1. Chapter 1 - What Takahiro Saw

**Wow. Hello there, random person viewing my writing =) The name's Shay and you can just call me Shyles if that's too much of a mouthful. I've had multiple FF accounts for awhile, which is why I decided to settle in with this one.**

 **My interests as a fujoshi are mainly Junjou and Sekakoi but believe me, I have an everlasting and ever-growing set of ships.**

 **On that note though, I've always wanted to write a fanfic where Takahiro's finds out and if I had a say in it, this is how I'd plan it out to be.**

 **Expect fluff and nothing but cuteness. (( I think? )) because I don't go on explicit with my writing ^w^**

 **DISCLAIMER (for all future chapters as well) : Junjou Romantica does not belong to me and is the sole property of Nakamura Shungiku who deserves all the praise in the world for creating such a beautiful series.**

* * *

 **Chapter 01 : What Takahiro Saw**

Takahiro had been extremely thoughtful and had spent a great amount of time pondering on Misaki growing into an independent adult. He knew that he was paining his younger brother by loading him with all those unnecessary apartment leaflets but he couldn't exactly help it either.

All he wanted was for Misaki to grow up into a man that both his parents would be proud of. That way they'd be proud of him too, for taking care of him for so long with what little he could manage.

Manami had suggested a fun family outing to Kuma Park — a special amusement park that consisted entirely of bear-themed rides and which promised fun for the entire family. Little Mahiro was extremely excited and was already planning what rides they would go on.

But what he did not expect was seeing his younger brother and his best friend, much more intimate than he would've preferred them to be.

* * *

They had all been walking together, Takahiro hoisting Mahiro up on his shoulders to give him a clearer view of the park with Manami walking by his side, her face lit up by her pleasant smile.

"Mii-tan, Mii-tan!" Mahiro had begun to wriggle against Takahiro's grasp.

"Misaki?" Takahiro had wondered aloud, turning around and observing a man looking quite like his younger brother.

The said-person was looking towards the direction of the gates, annoyance etched on rather feminine features. Misaki was wearing casual clothes and he kept checking his watch and murmuring something about someone being late.

Takahiro was tempted to go over and talk to his brother as they hadn't seen each other in a while but something told him to wait. Plus Manami was equally curious as to who the mystery man would be.

Their questions were answered with the arrival of a man dressed in casual clothes. Violet eyes gleaming with delight and silver-grey hair neatly brushed back. In his hands was a bouquet of roses which he presented to Misaki, much to the blushing and stuttering boy's horror.

Usagi seemed to whisper something into Misaki's ear which only made him redden even more before swatting at the novelist.

"Keep those things to yourself, you dirty old man!" Misaki huffed, obviously annoyed by what had been said, yet still blushing till the tips of his ears turned a slight shade of red.

Takahiro turned back to glance at Manami who was looking extremely thoughtful at this sudden, new revelation.

"What on Earth could the two of them be doing here?" She mused aloud. Within a fraction of a second, the truth dawned on her and she was absolutely unfazed by what her thoughts had led her to think.

"Let's follow them...

* * *

The family of three had discreetly tailed the bickering duo and had faintly managed to catch up on a few words of their conversation as they wandered about the place. Something to do with bears, four years and some anniversary.

It had occurred to Takahiro that the two of them could be there to simply celebrate something but seeing the two holding hands and acting extremely cozy around each other had given a vague possibility to something else.

For one, Akihiko was acting warmer and closer to Misaki. It was almost as though the warm side of Usagi that Takahiro knew, was simply a small fragment of the novelist. There was one point that Usagi had wrapped his arms around the other for a hug, only to get pushed back in the process by a blushing and huffing Misaki.

And then the second point of course, being the fact that despite his little protests and indignant looks, Misaki seemed completely okay with the fact that Usagi was hugging him and looked happier than Takahiro had seen him, for a long time.

* * *

Currently seated on the couch with a concerned Manami beside him, he was forced to recall the events of the previous day.

The family had been unable to follow them into a restaurant but had manage to catch a final glimpse of the two heading for the ferris wheel. Although he had been eager to continue the chase, a sleeping Mahiro seemed to convey otherwise and they were forced to return home.

Manami wasn't an oblivious woman. She had known all along that there was something rather strange going on between her brother-in-law and her husband's best friend. There had been more times than one that she had seen rather suspicious signals.

There were so many in fact, she had almost lost count. That gentle look in Usami's eyes as he glanced at Misaki, the way he clung on after having finished a deadline to even the way he had teased Misaki about cutting the sausage into octopi the other day.

But somehow, she knew that getting the point across to her thoroughly dense husband would be a matter of time and detailed explanation.

"Why don't we just invited them over for lunch? Or visit them tomorrow?" She put forth, her manner gentle, as though dealing with a child.

And that's what they did. Although it was settled that instead of them visiting, they would be the ones paying a visit to the Usami residence.


	2. Chapter 2 - Akihiko's Truth

**So I'm back with the next chapter! Yay or Nay?**

 **A huge shout-out to Alice Miu who was really nice as to comment on my wishy-washy fic. Well, personally I hope it's not wishy-washy as I make it seem... Is it?**

 **Anyhow, I'm making no sense right now. A huge shout-out to :**

 **Artistic Thinking, CarnalCoast, LittleMissWolfie, MuseofdaArts, Sterek2112, XxDESIxX, andicait02, jakiegirlll and otaku319 for following this story~**

 **I hope that you guys will never be disappointed with the outcome :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 02 : Akihiko's Truth**

Even though Usagi was hesitant, he knew that he'd eventually have to tell Misaki the truth. He couldn't very well saunter up to his emerald-eyed teen and go, _"I had sex with your Literature professor when I knew that Takahiro and I couldn't really work out together."_

In fact, he winced at how blunt that sounded in his head. He was day-dreaming of the worst-case scenarios while pouring coffee into the heat-resistant glass that Misaki had made sure to write on.

Remembering that fond memory made him smile slightly. Although Misaki was eternally bashful and almost too shy for his own good, Akihiko knew that if he glanced into his shining green orbs, he's lose himself all over again. Even though he was ten years younger, the boy himself had no knowledge of his ability to make Usagi weak by simply being considerate and thoughtful.

He glanced at Misaki who was vigorously swiping at those extra plates, giving color to the dust that had previous coated the surface.

With a slight smile, the novelist made his way to the boy and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer and into a deeper embrace.

"W-What's with you today?!"

"Hmm?"

"Baka Usagi! You've been acting weird all day! Don't think I don't notice you when you spill your coffee and stare blankly at the glass cup!"

Usagi sighed. There he was, noticing every minor detail and being considerate again. "Misaki, we need to talk..."

* * *

Now seated on the couch, Misaki fidgeted nervously. He had never seen Usagi look so serious before. Scratch that. Usagi only looked so serious when he was either jealous or about to discuss something really serious.

"There's a lot you haven't heard, Misaki. I'm just afraid though..." Usagi murmured, cuddling the boy closer and lacing his fingers through his own.

"A-Afraid of what?"

"I just don't want you to ever think that I don't love you or anything like that. No matter what I say, I want you to know that I love you and only you. Everyone else means nothing to me. To me, you are my everything..."

And then he began.

* * *

 _It had been an almost normal day when Hiroki had put forth that suggestion. Akihiko was too weak to argue and too lost to even protest. He knew that Takahiro would never understand his feelings and he knew that even if he did, there was no confirmation that he would accept those feelings either. Which was why he went along with it._

 _He had done it with Hiroki. He was unaware of the grief he had caused his childhood friend and he knew that Hiroki would've never really taken advantage of him. Even so, he was still ashamed that he had given into that idea. He was ashamed that he had done it when he was pining for a love that would never be realized._

 _He was broken. Hiroki was broken. And both the men knew at least that was true._

* * *

Now back to the present, Usagi who had been clasping Misaki's hand tightly simply sighed. The recollection of what had happened, although blurry was still able to wound him. He was too afraid to look at Misaki. He knew that although Misaki had grown, he was still sensitive about those kinds of things.

 _After all, he was Misaki._

When he did gather up the courage to look at the male, he saw the other focused. As though he was trying to understand what really happened.

And then a tear trickled down his cheek.

 _Great. Now you've done it. You've made the one and only person who always cared for you, cry. How does it feel to be a heartless jerk now?_

"No. No. I'm sorry Misaki, please don't cry." Usagi murmured, his voice wavering as he turned the brunette to face him.

"Stupid Usagi." The male sniffled, rubbing his eyes with his hands to try and stop his tears from falling. "Once I... Start, I don't..."

And that was what made Akihiko pull him in for a soft and gentle kiss. Their usual kisses were hungry and passionate even, always resulting in Usagi taking the initiative and dragging the male to his bedroom.

But this kiss was chaste and sweet and incredibly gentle. Even though it was for a mere moment or so, Misaki was gasping when he pulled apart, his face tinted with a heavy blush.

"You don't stop crying." Usagi continued, wiping the remainder of his tears away and hugging him close. "Misaki, don't make me say how much you mean to me. Because I know that I won't be able to put into words and express just how special you really are."

"Stop saying stupid things..." Misaki faltered, giving into the warm hug that he received.

"I know I shouldn't have made you cry but I just don't want there to be any secrets between us. I've been living with the guilt of what I did back then. I don't want something like that getting in the way of my love for you."

And to his surprise, Misaki nodded. Slowly yet hesitantly hugging him back.

 _It might not seem like much... But recently, Misaki's been returning my hugs. Slowly and not forcefully._

"Although the bedroom seems like a good option right now."

He was quick to dodge Suzuki-San, who was thrown toward him in less than a second when he said that.

"Shitty Usagi! Go do your work now! You have a deadline to meet and I can't be dealing with Aikawa-San who's working so hard over someone irresponsible like you!"

Despite it being late, the novelist let a chuckle escape his mouth. "Fine. But after that is a completely different story."

He departed the room, with the image of a blushing Misaki rooted at the back of his mind.

* * *

 _"Usagi. We need to talk."_

 _"Takahiro? Is something the matter?"_

 _"We'll discuss it tomorrow. Manami and I will be coming over for a visit. Will Misaki be there with you?"_

 _"Well, it's not like he leaves the apartment for anything besides work and finishing up with school. What time will you be here?"_

 _"Somewhere along the afternoon or evening. It depends on when I get out of my shift. We need to talk."_

 _"About what exactly?"_

 _"You'll find out tomorrow. Goodnight Usagi."_


	3. Chapter 3 - Confessions

***pops out from a blank space***

 **Hello there~ Sorry to be rather late with the new update! I know how terrible it must be for you readers to wait and anticipate what happens next until the author decides to post the next bit w I'm horrible. I'll say that in advance.**

 **I got so much of feedback from everyone ;;-;;**

 **Many, many heartfelt shout-outs to : jakiegirlll, strikedeathkd53019, Spockaholic, LunaRise and Analanat for the lovely reviews they left on my last chapter. I really do enjoy reading feedback ^w^**

 **Along with followers I didn't mention before :**

 **AllOverInAus, AngeliqueABC, BlaiddDrwg89, Firevein, LunaRise, Siren Fury, Spockaholic, Storm Cycle, Veg732, Xxobsessive, kkmbigfan1 and missa567~**

 **Wow. I really didn't expect such a lot of positivity actually. So now I feel like I could afford to do a double-update. But it depends on my work actually... ;;-;;**

* * *

 **Chapter 03 : Confessions**

When Usagi awoke, he was pleasantly surprised to find Misaki asleep beside him. It was usually Misaki who woke up first, eager to prepare breakfast and get through various other occurrences of the day.

However, seeing the peaceful heave of his chest and admiring how innocent the boy looked as he slept, Usagi was already forming the latest _Junai Romantica_ volume at the back of his head.

With a gentle smile, he brought the boy closer and kissed his forehead.

In less than a fraction of a second, forest-green eyes were open and insults were being thrown at his direction.

"Shitty Usagi! It's early in the morning and you're doing weird things!"

The novelist chuckled, thus began the day at his luxurious apartment. He had to admit that his life wouldn't be complete without the stubborn, blushing yet ever-so-cute Misaki.

* * *

"So Nii-chan said he'd be coming?"

That's when Akihiko face-palmed. He had been so engrossed with Misaki the whole of last night, that he had entirely forgotten to mention that Takahiro was coming to talk about something serious. As much as he loved his best-friend, he dreaded the conversation that would soon take place.

In fact, he even wondered why he dreaded it. Although dense, Takahiro wasn't necessarily a bad person. It's not like he'd force Misaki to abandon the relationship. Takahiro was his friend. What he wasn't sure of was how he'd react at the news of the four-year relationship.

"Yes."

"Usagi-San? Is something wrong? You've got this weird look on your face..."

That was Misaki. Always observant, kind and concerned about others.

"No. It's just..." He began with a sigh. "He sounded unusually serious when he called. I wonder if today's the day he'll find out about us."

Misaki froze in his steps. "Us?" He murmured, slightly confused himself. Until it dawned on him. "You think he's coming to..."

"Whatever it is, Misaki. I don't intend on ever letting you go." Akihiko stated, walking over to where Misaki was and pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

The way in which the Takahashi family approached the Usami residence was as though they were stepping into a protected zone. They knew that the subject of Misaki growing up was sensitive but they had no idea what the subject of a certain relationship would prove to be, to the individual.

The two were waved inside and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Misaki seemed cheerful and Akihiko was silently smoking a cigarette from his corner, a slight smile etched on his handsome features. The two of them even sat beside each other, with a notable distance since Suzuki-san occupied the middle of the couch.

However, instead of Takahiro initiating the topic, Akihiko cleared his throat. "Takahiro, I have something I must confess."

At his serious tone, Takahiro's face took on a look of honest and absolute worry.

"I'm in love with Misaki."

* * *

 _"I was really happy when you spoke to me in high-school. You were the first to treat me like a real friend and what surprised me even more was how you enjoyed that story I ended up writing on the table after tests were over. You were just so cheerful and so amiable. We were like day and night..."_

 _"Somewhere along the way... I found myself falling in love with you. Your kindness and how you treated your friends was really refreshing. But I valued your friendship. I didn't want it to fall apart due to some mere foolishness of mine, so I held it in. I loved you for all those year, until I met Misaki."_

 _"I came to love Misaki in a way I myself did not expect. At first, I assumed that he was just an arrogant child who had no understanding of the world and how it worked. But it was on your birthday that you brought Kajiwara-san home and announced your marriage..."_

 _"I'm sure you remember how Misaki stormed out and pulled me with him. At the time, I didn't know what to think. I felt lost but what struck me harder was that even though he knew me for a time period of less that six months even, he cried for me. He knew from the start that my love was unrequited after he read one of my works. He was young, but even so. He understood. We reached an understanding that day and that was the very day I found myself falling in love with him."_

 _"We've faced so many obstacles during this time. Misaki was truly the first one to love me and teach me how to love in return. We've faced so many obstacles from rivals from opposing family members but we've made it so far for these past four years and I plan to make it on till the very end. Up until now, Misaki and I haven't been entirely honest with you about our reasons and we're sorry. We were just afraid to see how you'd take it."_

* * *

By the time Akihiko had finished his long explanation, he had unknowingly pulled Misaki closer. Even though he had a tender blush etched on his face, his manner of squeezing Usagi's hand for comfort only proved this.

"T-This is sudden." He stammered, shocked at this new revelation.

"But it wasn't hard to figure out." Manami smiled reassuringly at the two. "I've been observing the two of you for a while now and I had my suspicions. I'm happy..." She murmured, eyes closed as she thought quietly to herself. At Usagi's confession, she felt as though she was an outsider. But she was relieved when she heard of their relationship.

Takahiro on the other hand, couldn't comprehend how he would've let this happen. It was true that he loved both his best friend and little brother very much. Rather pale, he turned to Misaki. "And Misaki, you're okay with all this?"

Misaki nodded slowly. "I'm sorry Nii-chan. I really do love Usagi-San and he really does make me happy."

"So what is your answer?"

Takahiro bent his head and crossed his arms, deep-in-thought. "I need time. I-I can't give you an answer right now but I just want to think."

And without another word, he stood up from his seat and walked out of the apartment. Leaving a concerned Manami, a crestfallen Misaki and a concerned Akihiko.

* * *

 **B-BAM! And there comes the bomb. What do you think Takahiro's going to say? How much time do you think he'll take? I can tell you to expect a lot of fluff and cute stuff for the next few chapters with a lot of bonding between the Romantica couple~**

 **If this seems unedited, I promise you that I'll get to give this a proper edit when I come back home from school tomorrow. It's close upon midnight where I am and I've been deprived of sleep due to... *coughs* Personal reasons. Nothing weird and Usagi-related, I assure you.**

 **I'm on deviantArt, Wattpad and Tumblr by the way~ So if you want to see more of my art/writing/blogging, do PM me and I'll be glad to add you back too~ :)**

 **Until next time, sayonara~**

 **F.S.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Lovers

**AHHHH~ I'm so sorry for a rather late update this time! I just got my school vacation so I was busy with my marks and all for subjects. Needless to say, I did quite well ^w^ So an internet ban anytime soon is far from even coming true!**

 **QOTD : What do you think of Junjou Romantica's Season 03?**

 _ **Personally, I miss all those memorable moments such as the train scene and the hotel room scenes which I know, will not be recreated. The entire show is shonen-ai and fluffy now and I'm not complaining. But I do miss those really intense yet ever-so-sweet scenes with Usagi whispering in Misaki's ear and all~**_

 ** _The fluff though. The amount of fluff isn't frustrating at all. It just makes you desire more ;;u;;_**

 **Special shout-outs to new followers of my wacky story :**

 **Amazingmagicsam, Azanigin, FeatherRose242, LifeIsUnpredictable, aewalon and awesomeninjamonkey.**

 **And huge thank-yous to : strikedeathkd53019, Analanat and LunaRise for the lovely comments they left behind~ Do follow them if you get a chance~**

* * *

 **Chapter 04 : Lovers**

After her husband's sudden rush out of the Usami condo, Manami was concerned. She turned towards Misaki who looked absolutely crestfallen and locked eyes with Akihiko. As though he could read her thoughts, he immediately wrapped his arms around the brunette.

Manami let a soft smile play on her lips at the sight of the couple. "I'll talk to Takahiro about the rest. He's just shocked. I'm sure he'll come around eventually." She nodded, picking up her bags and adjusting her skirt.

"Thank you, Nee-san..."

* * *

Misaki wasn't one to cry and fuss over anything. If at all, the 22-year old was extremely considerate and excelled at masking his emotions. However, this time, his mask failed him and he found himself sobbing as he lay beside Usagi.

Usagi had insisted on holding Misaki throughout the night afterwards. With one hand running through Misaki's hair and the other hand simply placed over his for comfort, the two of them had slept in each other's warm and reassuring embrace...

The brunette was the first to wake up this time and instead of rushing out of Usagi's embrace like he usually would, he cuddled him closer. The novelist's scent of cigarette and body soap gave off an entirely homely feeling and the peaceful look on his lover's face only brought a smile on his own.

"M-Misaki?" The novelist had mumbled out, wrapping his arms around his lover's thin frame and bringing him only closer than before. "Did you sleep well?"

"Thank you." He murmured, his hands slightly shaking as he hugged Usagi back.

* * *

The delicious smell of breakfast wafted through the rooms and Usagi walked downstairs after having donned a new black suit which was yet again, normal for him to set a formal atmosphere when trying to write.

The two of them took their time in eating breakfast, enjoying the other and their company and when Misaki stood up to wash the plates, he was soon tackled onto the sofa.

"Baka Usagi! Let go of me! I need to rinse the plates!" He exclaimed, squirming under the novelist's firm grasp.

Usagi seemed to stop and almost contemplate the suggestion before letting a smirk take over his handsome features.

"No can do. I'm out of Misaki so you have to let me recharge." He chuckled. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Usagi began to nibble on his ear.

"U-Usagi-san... N-Not now. I have to go see Todou... We have to plan... Our graduation trip." Misaki managed to stammer out after letting a soft moan take over instead.

"Can't it wait?" The novelist sighed, softly yet slowly peppering kisses on his neck.

Misaki knew better and pushed the novelist away. "U-Usagi-San, once you start... Can't it wait till I get back? I... I'll hurry back as soon as I can!" He exclaimed, his lips still swollen from the intense kissing they had done the previous night.

Despite the situation, Usagi snickered as he pointed at the clearly visible love-bite on Misaki's neck. "Fine then. I'll wait till you get back, but don't blame me if Todou thinks something happened."

His reason for laughing dawned on Misaki and the teen raced into his room to change into a new shirt, cursing at his landlord under his breath.

* * *

 _Usagi's hands gently cupped Misaki's face, violet eyes staring deeply into forest-green ones. Noses and foreheads touching, steady breaths and soft yet sweet words being whispered to him. Hands slipping under his shirt and soft and slow kissing turning into rough and passionate ones flowing with electricity. Soft breathing in his ear, rather warm hands gently wrapping around his body and tangling in his soft hair. Soft kisses peppering his neck and then his jaw and then hungrily biting at his neck, bodies intertwined and peaceful breathing while tangled under the sheets._

"Takahashi-kun? Your face is red." Todou stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Blushing heavily and for the millionth time already, Misaki adjusted the collar of his shirt. _I definitely don't need Todou getting the wrong idea about this._

"R-Really? Haha. Sorry. I just ran into a very embarrassing situation with my landlord yesterday." He managed to say, failing miserably after trying to pull a serious face.

Todou narrowed his eyes. If Takahashi was good at anything, it was definitely not lying.

"I know I've asked you this already but you're not dating anyone right now?"

At his sudden question, Misaki tensed and looked at him almost guiltily. "I... Ah..."

"I just felt like asking because your lips are swollen and if you don't have one, I'm going to assume that it was a one-night stand." Todou joked, patting Misaki's shoulder. "No. Really. If you have a girlfriend, just tell me. At least it'll make me feel better to have a friend dating someone since I'm far from relationships at the moment."

"I do..." Misaki began hesitantly, playing with the collar of his shirt nervously.

"Really?! That's great news Takahashi! What's her name? Can you describe her?" Todou exclaimed, an endless stream of questions occupying the places of the old ones he had asked Misaki from just a few minutes ago.

 _Startling and deep eyes of a striking violet hue; ash blond hair that feels soft to touch; a lingering yet homely smell of cigarettes and body soap; warm and comforting arms to embrace you when you're feeling upset; absolutely incapable of cooking or the bare necessities; annoying and arrogant at times but... Could be sweet and warm when alone with him._

Todou's eyes seemed to glint mischievously, "Takahashi-kun, thinking about some good times?"

Misaki spluttered, eyes wide as he looked at his friend. "T-Toudou, I wouldn't do things like that!"

"Really? Because that red mark on your neck proves otherwise."

* * *

 **I know that this is kinda filler-ish material? The next chapter will probably have...**

 **I won't say.**

 **If this seems rather short or not up to my usual standard, I'm sorry. I have terrible writers' block at the moment, so I'm honestly a fragile piece of trash right now.**

 **On that note, Juned's second single... ( I don't know the name ) is really sweet and just adorable.**

 **So until next time~ Baaaaaaaai ;;-;;**

 **F.S**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Special One

**Oh hello there everybody~ It's me again with a new chapter~ Before I begin though, let's just get through the followers and lovely reviews that y'all left me ;;-;;**

 **Really big thank-yous to : kkmbigfan1, Analanat, Xxobsessive, strikedeathkd53019, iamanotaku, LunaRise and ReviewsBabe for all the pleasant feedback they left on the last chapter~ Thank you all so much, it really means a lot to just communicate with my readers :D**

 **Shout-outs to : Alisontheperson, DestinyWitch, Emeraude 76, Tsuriai Heichou, VocaNin01, cuteweareteamsocial, icemoonphoenix & wuthi.e for following this story~ Hopefully I'll be able to maintain your interest with the future chapters and everything, really.**

 **Also, if I've forgotten to mention your name, you HAVE to PM me right now ;;-;; I don't want anyone feeling left out.**

 **With that being said, time to get this chapter started~**

 **P.S. Terribly sorry for the long Author Notes. This is also a bit of a filler, yes?**

* * *

 **Chapter 05 : The Special One**

"For the millionth time, I am NOT telling you anything about my sex life!" Kamijou screeched, his voice a bit more louder than he had intended. The sheer sound of it echoing through the corridors of the school made quite a number of students scurry like frightened rabbits.

Seated in the professor's office, Akihiko's hands flicked through the pages of his book and he simply yawned. "Hiroki, I just need some material for my novels." He sighed. "It's not a big deal, just give me a bit of satisfaction and I'll be gone."

The "demon" assistant professor of the Literature department hunched his shoulders and sat by his desk. "Even if I had something to say, why the hell would I be telling you?!"

"Hiroki. My student will be done with school in a few minutes. Are you sure there's nothing new with that giant boyfriend of yours?"

At the mention of the word "boyfriend", Hiroki's face turned scarlet and he tossed a few books at the novelist who managed to dodge them all.

 _"Professor Kamijou! I finished your assignment!"_

Eyebrows twitching, Kamijou forced himself to regain his composure and glared at the door. "Come in!"

* * *

It wasn't Misaki's first time inside Kamijou's office but nevertheless, he was nervous. The Literature professor had always been harsh on him and the student quietly walked inside and closed the door behind him. At the sight of the other figure on a chair, he made a strangled sound.

"U-Usagi-san! W-What are you doing here?!"

 _As if it wasn't enough having Kamijou harp on his inability with literature, the great Usami Akihiko would be there to partake in the fun this time as well._

"Working."

As if trying to recall something, Kamijou glanced at the boy and registered his appearance. "You're the kid living with Akihiko!"

Misaki looked almost horrified when Kamijou said that. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the smirk embedded on Akihiko's face and forced himself to calm down before he yelled something at his landlord-lover.

"Took you that long to figure out, eh?" Usagi chuckled, walking over to Misaki and patting his head while pulling him close. "You take too long to come back home."

"Unlike a certain distinguished author who never meets his deadlines, I have school." Misaki shot back, struggling out of his grip.

"I'll be kidnapping this one for now." Akihiko smiled, ruffling his hair affectionately. "The car's in the parking lot, I haven't forgotten that we have to go grocery shopping now."

With a face slowly turning to incredible shade of crimson, Misaki ran out of the room for dear life, leaving his completed project on Kamijou's table.

"Akihiko, is that boy...?"

"A special one? You could say that. By the way Hiroki, let's go out for drinks next time. You talk more when you're drunk..."

* * *

"There was absolutely no need to do stuff like that in front of anyone! Especially Kamijou-sensei!" Misaki snapped as he walked inside, setting the groceries on the kitchen counter and trying to busy himself with arranging them to their designated places.

"Hiroki's a childhood friend. It's not like we have to worry about anything. I did tell you about him and he has a boyfriend now anyway."

"K-Kamijou-sensei has a boyfriend?!"

Akihiko sighed. "I thought it was obvious. The last time we saw Kamijou at the mall, he was with this ridiculously tall man who seemed like a puppy while dragging him to different shops."

Having suddenly stumbled on a new revelation, Misaki probably looked very surprised as he let the pieces click together in his head.

 _So Kamijou-sensei isn't interested in women? That's why he never paid that other teacher any attention! That's why he seemed to aloof when around women who were interested in him._

"Enough of Hiroki, I want to feel you." Usagi chuckled, wrapping his arms around Misaki from behind and simply holding him in his embrace for a while.

"Baka Usagi, I haven't even made dinner yet!"

The indignant tone to his lover's voice made Usagi smile. "That's not necessary. I'm only hungry for Misaki." He whispered, trailing soft kisses down his neck.

The sheer contact his skin had with Usagi's lips made Misaki blush. Every kiss made him feel warm inside and took away all the worries he had bottled up inside him. A slight moan resulted from his lips and Usagi took that as a sign of consent before hauling the boy up to his bedroom.

* * *

"What was that yelling all about from earlier?" Miyagi inquired, stepping into their office with a few books occupying his hands. "Something about your sex life?"

"N-Nothing!" Kamijou stammered, his composure failing him completely as he tried to maintain a straight face.

Miyagi's face took on a smirk as he clung onto Hiroki after depositing his books on his table. "Ah~ It can't possibly be about your 'special person', am I right? My cutie honey~"

"P-Professor Miyagi... Do you want me to sue you for sexual harassment?!" Kamijou shrieked, trying to heave the heavy weight of his senior-at-work, away from him.

"That's cruel, Hiroki~ After all, you know how much I lo-"

"Either you shut your mouth or I'll call in that brat of yours to do the talking!" He snapped, referring to the young Shinobu who had often dropped by the office.

"N-No, anything but that..."


	6. Chapter 6 - Takahiro's Resolve

**Well hello there~ AHAHAHAHA. Seriously, I'm sorry for the abundance of filler chapters. We're getting back to Takahiro and Minami (serious bonding between the two) in this one, so just be prepared :)**

 _ **On a side note : MY GOSH. DRAG ME DOWN CAME OUT AND THE VIDEO IS SUPERB (even though it doesn't really make sense with relevance to the song but wooo!). I'll stop my fangirling now, but seriously. If you haven't listened to that song, google it :) By One Direction.**_

 **Shoutouts to my lovely commenting dears ;;-;; Thank you for all the positivity and kind comments that you have all showered on me. It makes me smile to see them all. So thank you to : strikedeathkd5301, ReviewsBabe & LunaRise for brightening my day~**

 **And more shoutouts to the precious old and new followers too :3 Especially to Nickyheron, ifellinloveandhatedit, Amaya93, PurpleScorpion & therezwafflesinem. Hopefully I won't scare you away with my weirdness~**

* * *

 **Chapter 06 : Takahiro's Resolve**

Moments like these were actually the most nostalgic. It almost seemed like a million years ago when Misaki had ended up at Akihiko's house for a few tutoring sessions before freeloading there entirely. Even now, Misaki was seated at the same spot and Akihiko had taken his place beside his lover, looking through his homework.

"That reminds me, Misaki. I called Isaka-san to let the company know that I'm kidnapping you today and tomorrow."

"Wait. What?"

"I told him that it was for my latest novel." Akihiko explained, turning to face his lover. "It's not entirely for that though. It's been a while since our last date, right?"

The expression on Misaki's face was absolutely priceless. "So you convinced Isaka-san that this 'date' was for one of your novels? And pray, tell me, my dear landlord... How did you manage to do that?"

"I have my ways..."

"I didn't even agree to it anyway!" Misaki exclaimed, his features now etched with annoyance as he gave his lover a glare.

Akihiko chuckled. Moving fast, he managed to place a soft peck on Misaki's lips. "I don't want this precious time of ours to be interrupted." He whispered, ruffling the brunette's hair.

"I-Idiot Usagi. If you wanted a holiday, you could've said so in the first place. E-Especially since this is work-related."

* * *

From her spot in the kitchen, Manami was tackling an omu-rice recipe that she had seen Misaki try the other day. It was already lunchtime and Mahiro had already eaten his porridge.

It had also been four days since that encounter with Usami-sensei and Misaki. Manami, being a good wife had of course, given Takahiro some space to let him think about the situation. However, thinking was all that he seemed to do for these past few days and recollections of Misaki's crestfallen face had made her anxious.

"Don't you think that it's time to come up with a decision?" She had asked him, once he had taken his seat by the table.

"A decision?"

"Takahiro. We need to talk about your response to Usami-sensei's confession." She sighed, being as gentle as she could with her husband. This was his younger brother and Manami knew that whatever concerned Misaki was marked as fragile territory.

At her words, Takahiro buried his head in his hands. "What can I say? My brother's been in a relationship for four years with my best friend who has loved me ever since that incident in high-school."

"But he doesn't anymore." Manami continued for him. "Usami-sensei said it himself. He's in love with your brother. Misaki might not score As for every class but he wouldn't participate in a relationship if he felt as though he were a replacement."

"How could I have been so blind to not notice that my best friend loved me? I should've known. He never spoke to anyone else but it was always me. How could I have overlooked this?"

Manami sighed. "Takahiro. We all make mistakes. I'm sure you've learned that already. Even with our own child, we cannot be perfect parents. Usami-sensei seems capable of masking his emotions, it's not your fault for not realizing it. Did you look at Misaki that day?"

Takahiro hung his head in silence and waited for his wife to continue.

"Not only was he scared about what you'd think but he was worried about Usami-sensei as well. You could see how relaxed he was when Usami-sensei pulled him close; you could see how he comforted him by simply squeezing his hand..."

"You're right. I need to clear this up. I want Misaki to be happy and as long as Usagi keeps him happy... Then..." He began, his voice slightly cracking.

* * *

"This is bad... I'm all out of Misaki."

"I told you before, I am NOT Suzuki-san's replacement!" Misaki wailed, struggling against the novelist's firm grip as he was pushed onto the sofa.

"I've done my work and you've studied hard, we both need a reward..." Usagi began, his voice growing fainter by the second.

"U-Usagi-san?! D-Don't fall asleep here!"

Despite the brunette's protests, Akihiko didn't budge. He truly seemed to be fast asleep. Giving into his fate, Misaki relaxed and soon found his eyes closing as well. Leaning against the novelist comfortably, the male drifted off to the land of sleep.

* * *

"Usagi! Misaki! Are you in here?!" Takahiro exclaimed, racing through the doorway of the Usami residence after managing to punch in the right code to the condo.

His exclamations were put to a halt as he approached the living room where the two were cuddled up on the sofa. He knew Misaki wouldn't pretend to be asleep when his big brother arrived and simply stared, dumfounded at the scene before him.

His brother's face, although overtaken by a slight blush, looked incredibly happy. It was true that Misaki never outwardly displayed any signs of happiness but this time, looks didn't matter. Takahiro knew his brother and he knew that for him to be so relaxed in the arms of a 'lover' would only mean that he was truly happy.

Usagi on the other hand was smiling. It wasn't a bright and warm smile but it was undeniably soft and it spoke words that the novelist couldn't convey in his writing.

Slowly backing away, Takahiro exited the apartment knowing that he had made the right decision. _He would support his brother through everything._


	7. Chapter 7 - The Date

**Hello there~ Guess who's back with the next update? :D**

 **A sincere and huge thank you to : LunaRise, Analanat, Difying Gravity, strikedeathkd53019 and "Me" for the lovely comments they left on the last chapter :3 (Not me, Me. But an anonymous user named Me XD )**

 _ **Me : That's a good trail of thought. But personally, in my opinion, I think that Takahiro's just too dense XD There are so many instances. He probably doesn't know about Usagi's one-sided love for him, especially since he brought home a girlfriend and announced their marriage right in front of his best-friend?**_

 _ **But it's not a bad trail of thought at all. It would be an interesting turn on things if Takahiro actually did know the truth. But the reason (or so I believe) that he wants Misaki to move out is probably just to make him an independent adult and all that jazz~ Thank you for the review though ^w^**_

 **And more thank-yous to : ashurikun, Embon, ravenzsmoon, tammu.G and yaoilovinlesbian for the follows OwO It's great to see y'all~ Hopefully, y'all won't be scared off by my craziness.**

 **On that note, I'd better get started. I just go on and on, don't I? XD**

 **P.S. THE NEXT JUNJOU EPISODE IS OUT IN A FEW HOURS AND WHOO BOY, I AM EXCITED.**

* * *

 **Chapter 07 : The Date**

Besides an aching back from sleeping on the sofa and being woken up with a surprise tackle from Usagi-san, Misaki had slept fitfully and had woken up early to prepare some breakfast before leaving for their "date". Of course, struggling out of Usagi-san's grip was an entirely different story. After a few heated kisses, the novelist had been obliged to let go and ready himself.

"So... What's the agenda? Usagi-san?" Misaki inquired, his chopsticks playing with the food he had taken a while to prepare.

"That's a secret. You'll just have to follow my lead."

* * *

Takahiro sighed as he glanced at the phone on his table. Despite being at work, he had ended up calling Usagi's apartment at least a good fifty times to inform him of his desire to talk to the couple. Misaki's phone had probably received a few more calls which were met with the alert of the phone being currently switched off.

Running a hand through his dark hair, he glanced at the portrait on his table. It was of Manami, Mahiro and himself and he was engulfed in feelings of reminiscence as he remembered the particular day the photo was taken.

 _"Nii-chan. Get in the photo already!"_

 _"But Misaki and Usagi aren't in here..." He had protested, fitting into the picture with his arms around Manami and Mahiro hoisted up his shoulders._

 _"We'll take one together." Akihiko chuckled, patting Misaki's head._

 _"Eh? The two of you? What are you, some sort of married couple?" He had joked airily, smiling for the picture._

 _"Ha. Ha. Yes, of course. We're definitely engaged, at least if we're not married yet."_

The more Takahiro thought about it, the more obvious it seemed that the two had been in a relationship even then. In fact, the more he thought about their past, the more he realized that the pieces fit in and formed the clearest picture he could even hope for. With a slight groan, he stood up and made his way to the coffee machine down the hallway.

* * *

Usagi was determined to buy everything in the souvenir shop and Misaki wasn't having any of that. It had, of course, been Misaki's idea to buy some trinkets for his brother's family as well as for the Usami condo itself. After much protesting, it was rather comical that Usagi had decided on buying another bear to accompany his many bears back at home.

Earlier, the two of them had visited a rather refined cinema to watch a movie that Misaki had wanted to see for so long. It could easily be said however, that Usagi was far more interested in glancing at Misaki's face and smiling at the fact that the brunette looked so enthusiastic and happy.

Back to the present, Misaki had been whisked away to a luxurious restaurant. Bearing in mind that Misaki was uncomfortable when dining with people in public, Akihiko was considerate enough to book a private booth.

"But Usagi-san, why aren't you eating?"

Usagi had simply smiled, sipping at his champagne. "I prefer watching the one I love enjoy himself. Even though you dislike it, a little bit of luxury now and then won't kill you..."

"W-What's up with that?! Anyway, you should eat. I didn't really make a huge breakfast like usual so you'll be hungry and it's been a few hours."

At those words, the novelist's face took on a familiar arrogant smirk. "I certainly am hungry. But I think I can eat only one thing that'll satisfy me..."

"R-Really?! What's that?" Misaki inquired eagerly, his forest-green eyes gleaming enthusiastically.

 _Oh Misaki. Ever so innocent and unknowing._

 _"You."_

* * *

After managing to finish his dessert of a strawberry parfait, Misaki had agreed to a nighttime drive before going back home. Now strolling on the beach, he followed Usagi's example of staying relatively close to the waves and admired the stars that dotted the skies above.

"Misaki... Have you ever thought about what you wanted to do if you had a real family?"

"Huh? What kind of a stupid question is that...?"

"As in, hypothetically speaking, if you had never met me. Did you ever plan on marrying and having children?"

Misaki glanced sharply at Usagi whose strides seemed to have slowed down. Catching up with him, he managed to huff, "Everyone has dreams like that but I never really thought about that. I was just satisfied with making Nii-chan happy."

And then it clicked. "Usagi-san. Are you worried about me? As in, not having a family besides Nii-chan?"

 _"..."_

"What kind of a big idiot are you?! If I had wanted another family, I would've left you four years ago! These past four years, I've never even thought about things like that. B-Besides..." He ended, his manner growing fidgety. "I don't regret having met Usagi-san. I don't need another family as long as I have Usagi-san by my side..."

At his words, Akihiko's eyes widened and he took a good look at the blushing brunette walking beside him. It took him all the effort he could muster up to stop himself from pouncing on his lover, then and there.

Regaining his usual smile, he reached out for Misaki's hand and gripped it tightly and protectively. "Thank you Misaki..."

* * *

 _"Misaki, when we get back home, no. When we get to a hotel, I want to make love to you..."_

 _And by those words uttered in a deep voice full of love and affection, Takahashi Misaki found himself once again, caught up in the pace of his landlord/lover. For no sooner had those words been said, he was swooped off his feet and taken to a hotel where he slept in the loving embrace of the one who treasured him beyond anything and anyone else in their world._


	8. Chapter 8 - Todou's Realization

**Hello again~** ** _( Long A/N ahead ) ..._** **How are we doing today? OwO I'm back with another update and I'm currently going through a really hard time...** ** _*coughs*_** _Slow internet._ _ ***coughs***_

 **But in advance, I'd like to reply to a few comments given by guests after thanking everyone OwO**

 **Thank you to all the lovely people who commented~ : DifyingGravity, Spockaholic, "Me", ReviewsBabe & Damons-hot-as-hell.**

 **Also, more thank yous to new followers of the story : Hametsu, Narunosuke-Namikaze-Uchiha, damons-hot-as-hell & starlightangel823 ~~~**

 **"Me" :** ** _I can't imagine Takahiro reacting in any other way... Now that I think of it O.o I honestly don't expect him to immediately congratulate Misaki and sing a happy song and wish them well for the future. Bundles of hurt, I can expect since Misaki and Usagi have kept this relationship as a secret for four whole years :)_**

 _ **But I genuinely hope and pray that if Misaki does end up moving out in the actual manga, he'll be reunited with Usagi after some deep drama and all that (because knowing Nakamura-Sensei, this is not impossible ;;-;;) And thank you so very much ^o^**_

 **ReviewsBabe :** ** _Well, I did have to go through the previous chapters to form an image of how Usagi would be when he worries :3 So that makes me really happy to hear~ With reference to Takahiro forbidding Misaki from all contact with Usagi... That doesn't seem to be likely. After much convincing, I'm sure Takahiro will eventually want his brother to just be happy :D But it's good to hear what you think! Thank you for the feedback~_**

* * *

 **Chapter 08 : Todou's Realization**

Takahashi Misaki could clearly see that his phone display read the time as 4.00am. However, it wasn't the time that bothered him. Rubbing his eyes and managing a rather groggy focus on his screen, he nearly let out a shriek when he saw the number of calls and messages he had received.

 _All from his brother._

If it hadn't been as early as 4.00am, Misaki would've definitely given Takahiro a call. So instead, he let his fingers type out a small and short message.

 _Nii-chan, I'm fine. I was only out helping Usagi-san with an assignment._

 _Misaki._

Once he had finished, he locked his phone with a groan and flopped back onto the bed, still locked in Usagi's embrace. "Baka Usagi..." He mumbled quietly, trying to close his eyes and drift back to sleep.

"Don't you mean to say, 'I love you'?" A deep voice managed to rasp out from beside him. Akihiko rubbed his violet eyes before gazing into the forest-green orbs that were watching him in surprise. With a slight chuckle, he leaned forward to press a light kiss on the brunette's temple.

Misaki's protests were weak and adorable. The boy was undoubtedly still sleepy and Usagi smiled, gathering him up in his arms and lending him some of his warmth.

* * *

Todou had been waiting for fifteen minutes outside the Usami residence. Any chances of receiving an answer were clearly out of the question as Takahashi refused to pick up his phone. Todou could only conclude that either the entire household and its occupants were asleep or the said people were probably outside.

Ignoring the stares of various rich people in the elevator had been an entirely different story. _How exactly did Takahashi fit in this complex anyway?_ Even being dressed in simple casual attire seemed almost unheard of by all the posh folk.

He let out a sigh of relief when he saw a familiar brunette walking towards the condo. His expression took on one of surprise however, when he saw that his friend and the great Usami Akihiko walking hand-in-hand.

Being sheltered by the flora proved to be an advantage for the policeman-in-training and he quietly observed how comfy the two seemed around each other.

However, what bothered him was how much of a resemblance Usami-sensei had with Takahashi's "girlfriend". Recalling what he had said a few days ago, Usami-sensei could very well fit the part. With ash-blonde hair and violet eyes, the author bore an uncanny resemblance to all what Takahashi had said.

Simply dismissing it as him thinking too much however, Todou let the two enter their posh condo and waited for a few good minutes before ringing the bell.

* * *

"U-Usagi-san, let go already!" Misaki yelled, closing his eyes and trying to ignore how good it felt when Usagi trailed kisses down his neck. "There's someone... At the door..." He managed to gasp, struggling out of the novelist's firm grip.

With an irritated click of his tongue, Usami Akihiko sat himself on the sofa and glanced at Aikawa's hurried scribbles on a piece of paper with inquiries about his latest manuscript.

"T-Todou?!"

Todou gave Misaki a cheerful smile, "Good morning, Takahashi-kun!"

It took Misaki a few minutes before he could compose himself and usher Todou inside. "I'm so sorry for having left you waiting for so long! I had to talk to my Landlord about some stuff."

Todou smiled, following Misaki inside. "That's no problem Takahashi, I am surprised though. When you described Usami-sensei's condo, I definitely didn't expect it to be... This spacious." He began, his speech faltering when his eyes landed on the novelist.

* * *

Usami Akihiko was calm, collected and extremely dignified by manner of speech. Todou almost felt rather embarrassed to be walking about in casual wear when the novelist was clad in a smart black suit. Knowing that Takahashi was also wearing normal clothing seemed to ease his troubled mind and he soon followed Takahashi into his room.

"Sorry about that Todou. Would you like tea or coffee?" Misaki mumbled, walking into his room and shutting the door quietly after him.

"Anything's fine. I just decided I'd drop in with some homework that you missed from the other day. I hope I wasn't disturbing anything..."

Misaki flinched, "N-Nothing at all! Y-You're not disturbing us, w-we just got back from a trip anyway."

Todou's eyes brightened up, "A trip? Where did you go?"

"You could say it was more of a learning experience for my landlord. He needed some help with his next project so I ended up being swept in his pace." Misaki sighed, leaning forward on his chair.

When Todou noticed another red-mark on Takahashi's neck, he was intrigued. By the male's description, there hadn't been anyone else besides him and his landlord on this trip. Even if Takahashi was lying about the number of persons, it would've been easy to tell for he always ended up making a peculiar face when he was flustered or when he wanted to hide something.

"Say Takahashi... There's something I've been meaning to ask you ever since I got here..." Todou began hesitantly. "You didn't take your girlfriend with you on this trip right?"

Misaki's cheeks tinted ever-so-slightly. "No. It was just me and Usa-Usami-sensei."

 _"So just what is that red-mark on your neck?"_

* * *

 ** _BADA-BOOM! And Takahashi Misaki has been discovered!_**


	9. Chapter 9 - Misaki's First Truth

**You guys just blew up my notifications and made me the happiest person alive with the goofiest grin on my face.**

 **First thing. Thank you to all of you guys for commenting and leaving such a lot of positive feedback on my work, it's really... So nice of y'all ;;u;;**

 **So thank you very much to : Difying Gravity, strikedeathkd53019, ifellinloveandhatedit, damons-hot-as-hell, Embon and Spockaholic for all their lovely feedback. All of you guys deserve cake, candy and fluffy puppies, bunnies and fluffiness in general :3**

 **Also, thank-yous to BlackRainbows and Kamami for following the story :3**

 **Sadly, I can't mention all the people who were nice enough to drop by and leave a favorite, but I really do appreciate it :)**

 **I haven't mentioned y'all before, so there :3 You are all appreciated~ *bursts into fluff* THE LATEST EPISODE WAS BEAUTY. Now, back to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 09 : Misaki's First Truth**

Todou's words brought Misaki back to reality and he froze. The look of horror on his face was quickly replaced by a look of shame perhaps. "W-We met her along the way." He stammered uncomfortably.

Shinnosuke Todou hadn't studied to become a policeman for nothing. Anybody who knew Misaki could instantly point out what he felt, for his emotions often revealed his true feelings, no matter how much he tried to control them. However, Todou didn't hold it against his friend. For some reason, he could understand their secrecy. If it got out that the highly-esteemed novelist was interested in a man, it could very well ruin his image.

"I won't tell anyone." He commented, a slight smile forming on his lips. "But I do want to hear about everything." He added with much more enthusiasm.

"E...Everything?!"

* * *

Having managed to coax his trembling hands to prepare some tea, Misaki rubbed his arms with a sigh, contemplating on how their secret had been so easily discovered. However, the fact that it was Todou probably was for the best.

Shinnosuke Todou was a genuine person who was very nice. After all, they had met from being fans of the same manga and ever since then, the two had been very close. Thus, enabling both to learn more about each other.

"So how did the two of you meet? I know you said that he used to tutor you and that you ended up moving here because your brother moved to Osaka." Todou prompted.

"Yeah. Nii-chan asked him to tutor me because I was getting bad grades. It went on for a while until he got engaged and moved away with Manami-san. ***** I was supposed to live alone but one day when I was sick, Usagi-san came and visited me and was the one who suggested that I'd freeload at his place in exchange for chores."

On hearing Usami-sensei's given nickname, Todou couldn't hide a smile. "So when did this start? Recently?" He continued eagerly.

Misaki flushed at that question. "A-Actually, this has been going on for four years..."

"FOUR YEARS?" Todou exclaimed, his eyes widening as he let those words sink in. "That means... Ever since you moved in?" He continued, forcing himself to calm down.

"Yeah." Misaki began, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Sorry.. I'm just surprised. The longest time I lasted in a relationship was probably five months." He began softly, then breaking out into a supportive grin. "My, my, to think of all the things the two of you would've been up to behind these closed doors."

"T-Todou, w-we haven't done anything!" Misaki protested, his face entirely contradicting his words as he turned to a dark shade of red.

"I was just joking, Takahashi." He chuckled, ruffling the back of his friend's hair. "You haven't done bad either. A four year relationship seems holy to me."

 _Oh, the irony._

"I'd actually like to stay and hear more but I have Kendo practice soon and the team won't be very happy if I ditch." Todou grimaced, standing up and packing a few papers into his bag.

Misaki breathed a silent sigh of relief. "It's fine." He murmured, nervously twiddling with his thumbs.

Noting his tensed movements, Todou paused. "Rest assured Takahashi. Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone but do be careful." He added with a sympathetic smile.

* * *

Akihiko emerged from the depths of his room, his eyebrows furrowed after giving much thought to the next segment of his mainstream novel series. On noting the depressed atmosphere around his lover, he paused and stared at the male who was tightly gripping Suzuki-san.

"Misaki?"

At the sound of his voice, Misaki's head shot up and his helpless look from before was replaced by a watery smile. "Ah, Usagi-san, how's your latest novel going?"

"It's been fine." He replied shortly. Giving up the thought of preparing himself a coffee, he made his way over to the sofa where Misaki was and sat himself down. "Is something wrong?"

"No way! Why'd you even think that?"

"Misaki." Akihiko stated, placing his hands on the brunette's face and gazing into his green orbs. "If you won't tell me then I'll do this..." He began, reaching behind and pulling out a very familiar BL novel.

 _"'Akihiko-san, not here. Not in this place...' The feverish teenager answered, gripping onto Akihiko's shirt while trying his best to resist the hot kiss that the other man managed to deepen with every second that pa-"'_

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT WITH YOU?!"

 _"'It's too late Misaki..." Akihiko replied, reaching in for his the zipper of Misaki's pants'_

 _"'N-No, s-stop. It's too early. ****** H-Hirotaka-nii are his family are downstairs... T-They might hea-'"_

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you, just put that damn thing away!"

* * *

"It's just Todou. He found out about us."

 _Silence._

"He knows? Really?" The novelist questioned, raising his eyebrows in surprise. "How?"

Misaki sent him a familiar glare. "If a certain someone had waited instead of leaving marks on the most obvious places this could've been avoided!"

"But even so, he's definitely a lot more sharper than I thought." Usagi murmured thoughtfully. "It's not that I mind though. Maybe it's a good thing that he knows. That way, he'll stay away from what's mine."

"Stop branding living things as your property!" Misaki snapped. "But wouldn't it be bad for your image? If it got out I mean? I know Todou would never do anything like that but..."

Akihiko seemed to contemplate on something before leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to the brunette's forehead. "Misaki, do you think I even care about what they say? The world can hate me but if you ever did hate me, I don't know what I'd do..."

"U-Usagi-san?"

"You're my world Misaki, never forget that." Akihiko whispered, wrapping his arms around the boy.

"H-Hey! Let go of me!"

"I'm recharging."

Misaki sighed softly, sinking back into the novelist's warm embrace. "Idiot Usagi. Stop thinking about worthless stuff. I don't hate you."

"If you don't hate me, then what do you feel about me?"

 _And for the second time in the same day, Takahashi Misaki felt like a deer trapped in the headlights._

* * *

 ** _Notes :_**

 ** _*_** _An actual true part from the manga that I missed earlier. So one day Takahiro and Manami leave Misaki at home since Misaki's extremely sick. While thinking about his parents and how he doesn't want anyone to leave him behind again, Usagi lets himself in and tends to Misaki while "insulting" him in his usual way. Usagi looks after Misaki for the rest of the day and asks him if he's looking for a place to move in. It's at that point that Usagi says that he'd talk it over with Takahiro so that Misaki gets to stay with him in his condo._

 _(P.S. A sick Misaki? Utterly adorable. )_

 _ ****** So in case you didn't know, in the Junai Romantica BL novels written by "Akikawa Yayoi"... Takahiro's name is actually Hirotaka. So it's Suzuki Hirotaka and Suzuki Misaki. Not entirely sure of Akihiko's name in the novels but all I've been able to translate is just Akihiko so far. _


	10. Chapter 10 - I love you, Usagi-san

***heavy coughing***

 **I'm terribly sorry for the late update. School just started and I was going through a bit of a writer's block that just led me in circles with this story. Before that, I was on this trip and a safari so I had restricted internet access ;;-;;.** **I'm terribly sorry if it affected my writing in Chapter 09 which I edited now :3**

 **Special thanks to Difying Gravity, Embon, ReviewsBabe, YourTorturedSoul, Xxobsessive & LunaRise for their feedback OwO Being able to listen to what others think is really rewarding, especially when it's all positive :D So thank you very much ^w^**

 **More thank yous to 0marsmallow0, AJSan17, SaraMatta, evav262, FanficsGALORE14, lady-uchiha08, BabyDoll98, danadue & Darky303 for following the story~ I really hope I don't fall short of your expectations for how this turns :) But I'm so happy to meet y'all, even though it's through a mere idea that came to me a long time ago :3**

 _ **ReviewsBabe :**_ _I guess it was really obvious wasn't it? T-u-T I did edit Chapter 09 again and replace my phrasing here-and-there and I hope that the latest chapter will be so much better than the last :3 Thank you for the lovely review and read on to find out more~_

 ** _YourTorturedSoul :_** _Thank you so so much ;;u;; To hear that it was the highlight of your day really, really means a lot to me OwO Enjoy the update :3_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 : " _I love you, Usagi-san..."_**

As soon as those words left Akihiko's lips, Misaki visibly stiffened from his position in a once comfortable embrace. He locked eyes with violet orbs that seemed to display emotions that not even he could comprehend.

"T-That kind of thing... It doesn't really need to be said, right?" Misaki stammered, fidgeting with his hands as he moved away from the novelist to occupy the other side of the couch.

 _The truth was, Takahashi Misaki had always wanted to say those words. He had watched others throw the phrase about as though it were nothing and it had often made him wonder what prevented him from saying those three words to someone he had always treasured._

 _On the exterior, Akihiko was the kind of person who seemed arrogant and cold to those he had no connections with. Not even Misaki's own brother could possibly know that there was a much more kinder and sweeter side than that which he had been shown when he was was schooling._

 _Akihiko was kind. Painfully kind. To the point where Misaki was almost afraid that he'd end up taking advantage of that kindness. He was also the kind of person who refused to let go. He cherished his lover with all his heart and took an interest in the things that Misaki liked, just to know more and find ways he could make him happy._

"I'm off to sleep now..."

Before Misaki could even utter a word, the novelist had vanished back into the depths of his room.

* * *

About an hour had passed since their uncomfortable exchange and not even a long and cooling shower had been able take Misaki's mind off what he had been unable to say.

The brunette flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. A few awkward positions later had proved all his attempts of sleep to be quite unsuccessful. No matter what Misaki did, the lost expression in Akihiko's eyes at that time haunted him. He had never really seen Usagi so full of emotion before.

With a groan, he made his way out of the room and headed downstairs to where Akihiko's room was situated. No matter what he said and did, all Misaki would think of was apologizing to the one he had failed to make happy.

* * *

"U-Usagi-san?"

 _Silence._

Clicking his tongue irritably, Misaki was about to shut the door and return upstairs when he cast his eyes towards the darkened bedside. The light from the room outside enabled him to faintly make out the figure that belonged to his lover.

Softly and slowly making his way towards the bedside, Misaki paused and managed to pull out a blanket from a corner of the bed and gently tucked his landlord in.

"Stupid Usagi, you'll get a cold..." He muttered, shoving his hands into his pajama pockets and focusing on Usagi's face.

Akihiko's sleeping expression was angelic and the polar opposite of how the man usually looked. Misaki could recall many times he had woken up to a smug smirk and the winning look of a man who had just won the lottery.

The soft heave of Usagi's chest only confirmed that the man was asleep and Misaki awkwardly stood in the corner of the room. The sight of a sleeping Usagi gave him strength that he never knew he had. Clenching his fists, he began in a softened tone :

 _"I'm really sorry for not being able to tell you this before but I really do love Usagi-san. It's not that I can't say it or that I don't want to, I just really don't know how. I'm terribly sorry for hurting you, Usagi-san and I hope you don't feel sad. I can never convey these words to you, face-to-face as I'm always too scared to let out my true feelings. I can't explain how happy it makes me to be loved by you, Usagi-san."_

* * *

At Misaki's little speech, Akihiko's eyes fluttered open. Truth be told, he had never fallen asleep in the first place. He had missed the warmth that Misaki gave him when they were cuddling together. Rubbing his eyes and sitting up, he focused on the extremely red face of his lover and gave him a dazzling smile.

It wasn't the type of smile that he gave his readers at a meet-and-greet. It wasn't the kind of smile that even Takahiro had been able to see. In fact, it wasn't the smile that anyone had been fortunate enough to see. However, it was genuine and so full of love that even Misaki found himself holding his breath.

"Misaki."

"Y-YOU WERE PRETENDING TO SLEEP?!"

Before Misaki could utter any other protest, he found himself in the arms of his lover who had only tightened his embrace.

"U-Usagi-san?"

"Thank you Misaki... You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

Although facing forward and being unable to see Usagi's face clearly, Misaki felt a few droplets on his shoulder and it didn't take him long to realize that his lover was actually crying.

"Usagi-san, are you crying?"

Unknowingly, Misaki let his hands brush through Usagi's hair and inhaled the scent of soap and cigarettes that was unique to him only. His hands then rested on his shoulders and he gently patted the novelist's back.

"Thank you, Misaki."

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't say this earlier but I really do love you, Usagi-san..."_


	11. Bonus Chapter 10 - Never Alone

**Hello there~ I'm back with another update and I'm sorry for taking so long!**

 **Since school's started, I think my teachers enjoy loading us with homework to the point of exhaustion and mental agony. But enough about school and what happens there...**

 **This next chapter is more like a bonus chapter? Or a special one. Hence, why I put the .5 at the end :3**

 **Special thanks to the new followers of this story : Asuka Rae, Cyname, yuroichi92, Hatsune17, PriestessofBast & ero-gamakage :3 I hope I won't let you down with where this is headed :3**

 **More thank-yous to : LunaRise, ifellinloveandhatedit &...**

 _ **Difying Gravity :**_ _Haha true. DEM YAOI FEELS~_

 ** _ReviewsBabe :_** _That makes me so happy to hear~ w That's one of the nicest compliments I've received and thank you so much for following my story ^w^_

 ** _YourTorturedSoul :_** _Should I feel happy or...? XD I hope you enjoy this next chapter ^w^ Thank you so much for dropping by with a review :3_

* * *

 **Chapter 10.5 : Never Alone**

 _The loneliness he felt in his heart was beyond that of which he could understand._

Clenching his fist, Young Akihiko glanced at the scattered notebooks on his table. Although his face was expressionless, the boy was trying his best to not cry.

"It's fine. I'm always alone..." He mumbled, sniffling slightly and trying to blink away the tears that pricked his eyes.

The knocking on his door made him swallow the lump at the back of his throat. Knowing that his only "visitor" would be Tanaka, Akihiko wiped his eyes and managed to speak out in a firm tone.

At his voice, Tanaka wheeled the tea-tray inside and managed a smile at Akihiko. Of course, it was hard trying to ignore the fact that the Master and Mistress of the house were arguing again. Harsh words had been exchanged and Akihiko had been in the midst of it all. Halfway through, the boy had rushed upstairs and had locked himself in his room.

"Akihiko-sama, how are you doing?"

Akihiko mustered a smile but didn't trust himself to speak lest he'd start crying again. He managed a nod and proceeded to write something on a new notebook with a hurried hand.

Tanaka smiled back, trying to seem reassuring. Akihiko-sama was smarter than they all gave him credit for and he knew that the boy was completely capable of disguising his emotions, despite being at the tender age of seven.

* * *

The evening was approaching and Akihiko didn't want to eat with his parents. Bundling his notebook, flashlight, a flask of water and some biscuits into a bag, he set off to find _that place._

Dropping his bag to the soft grass, Akihiko looked up at the darkening skies and managed a genuine smile this time.

Excepting his friend Hiroki who had stumbled on the place quite by accident, no one knew that this place existed. Here, he could be himself and immerse himself in the land of imagination. Being surrounded by the tall trees and the intense greenery with the ever-changing sky made him feel as though all his burdens had been lifted from his shoulders. Lifting his pen, he began to jot down a new plot :

 _"Main character is a lonely person living by himself and writing of his experiences dating to his childhood. Before he's even aware of it, another character moves to his home and begins to teach him what it means to fall in love and care for others."_

"It's cliché, isn't it...?" The young boy questioned himself.

The cooling breeze of Fall whisked by and Akihiko looked to the huge trees which seemed to be shaking their leaves as if to say that they liked it.

"So you like it...?" He smiled quietly, returning to his notebook and getting started on the first chapter.

* * *

"Make them octopus wieners."

Akihiko had the strangest feeling that they already had this conversation before but dismissed the thought as soon as it entered his mind. Both of his arms were currently preoccupied with hugging Misaki from behind.

"H-Huh?! What kind of a stupid request is that?"

The sheer sound of that voice, be it one of annoyance or joy managed to bring a smile on Akihiko's face.

"The one made by your lover." He replied, pulling him closer and sighing contentedly.

The brunette's face was etched with annoyance at that. "Stop that! Now let go and let me cook!"

"No can do... I want my recharge and if I don't get it..." Akihiko began with a soft chuckle, pulling the other male towards the sofa and resting his head on his shoulder. No sooner had he done so, he found himself drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _In his dreams, he could see the faint silhouette of a male ahead. For some reason, young Akihiko felt attracted towards the man and began running after him, his schoolbag clumsily banging on his side and he tried to catch up._

 _Almost as if on cue, the silhouette stopped walking and faced him. Through Akihiko's rapidly moistening eyes, he managed to catch a glimpse of emerald eyes and chocolate hair._

 _The smile on that person's face was absolutely radiant and managed to fill the dark and blackened landscape with a burst of radiant light._

 _"Usagi-san! Come on!"_

 _Young Akihiko was surprised by the warm hug that the male gave him before pulling him towards an opening that led into a burst of color._

 _"We have to get going or you'll be late! Come on! Everyone's waiting for you!"_

* * *

Gripping onto the sheets, Usagi breathed heavily. Running a hand through his ash-blond hair, he let his violet orbs regain their focus on their familiar surroundings.

Beside him was Misaki who had obviously fallen asleep as well. His eyes were peacefully closed and a gentle smile played on his lips.

Perfectly aware that the boy was still asleep, Usagi gathered him into his arms and rested his face on his soft brown hair.

 _"I think that if things stay as they are, then I will always, always be happy. I'm not alone anymore and I never will be..."_


	12. Chapter 11 - Acceptance

**Hello! Holy schnookums! I'm sorry for such a late update. My internet connection's down and I'm currently at my granny's and steadily draining out her own one as we speak. I hope this doesn't have any particular errors. If it does, feel free to PM me where :)**

 **So... How are you guys coming along? School been hectic for me and I've been sleeping at about 1AM for the past few nights. Even on weekends. It's kinda strenuous though, when you get about 3-4 hours of sleep only ;;u;;**

 **A whole bunch of thanks to : damons-hot-as-hell, ifellinloveandhatedit & Guest-san.**

 _ **Guest-san, thank you for leaving me positive feedback in Spanish :3 I'm glad I took Spanish classes to understand what you said~ Just know that even though I'm not giving you a proper reply in Spanish, I'm really happy about what you said w**_

 **And of course, more thank-yous to : AkaKyo, April Twelving, InfinitePanicAttacks33, Jnaruko, Lori de Bartoni & Potterwatcher for following this story~ I really appreciate it guys!**

 _(Ignoring my thank-yous and part, there are about 1,100+ words here so do enjoy my short chapters :3)_

* * *

 **Chapter 11 : Acceptance**

Tapping away at his keyboard, Akihiko couldn't help but occasionally glance at Misaki. He had intended to get some work done in the sitting area but even though the manuscript was slowly progressing, the image of a sleepy Misaki seemed to distract him.

 _Akihiko's warmth had engulfed Misaki in a tight embrace the previous night and the two of them had slept quite late after giving into the pleasure of being in each other's company._

While Misaki's footsteps thudded lightly on the wooden floor, Akihiko couldn't help but keep a watchful eye on the boy who was slightly swaying as he folded laundry.

 _It's impossible..._

Unable to hold back any longer, Akihiko extended an arm and wrapped it around the brunette's waist, successfully pulling him to the couch. All the while, inhaling his homely scent.

"H-Hey, stupid Usagi! Let go!"

His struggles were weak and Akihiko let a smile play on his lips. Pulling him closer, he settled into a comfortable position on the couch and let one hand run through his brown hair.

"Oi, Usagi-san? Is something wrong?" He mumbled sleepily, using the back of his hand to rub at his emerald eyes which were steadily closing from his need to sleep.

"Nothing. I just want to hold you."

* * *

Either Akihiko hadn't heard the doorbell or they had gone out.

Takahashi Takahiro contemplated on his options of either entering or coming back some other time. Pushing the latter to the back of his mind, he straightened himself and carefully entered the code to the novelist's condo.

Although Akihiko had given it to him so long ago, Takahiro wondered if him entering without the novelist's knowledge was a good idea. Shrugging off his reasoning behind the visit, he entered the dark corridor and felt about for the switch.

The spacious condo lit up with its warm lighting and Takahiro settled his bags on the floor and made his way to the sitting room, calling out Akihiko's name as he did.

"Shh."

Takahiro blinked. Following Akihiko's soft tone that beckoned him to be quiet, he took a seat opposite them and gazed at his brother.

His eyes were peacefully closed and his breathing was soft but seemingly relaxed which gave Takahiro the impression that he was in the middle of a good dream.

"It's been a while since I saw him look so peaceful." Takahiro mumbled quietly. "After our parents died, he tried to show me that he was fine but sometimes at night, he would wake up and cry over a recurring nightmare."

Akihiko's violet orbs gazed piercingly at Takahiro. "After he came here, I don't think I ever saw him cry over a nightmare..." He began thoughtfully.

"But Usagi's room is downstairs. How could you hear him if your place is soundproof?"

"Misaki has always slept with me. Perhaps not every single day but it's been the usual." He cut in smoothly.

"What are you talking about? Baka Usagi..." Misaki murmured, rubbing at his eyelids and trying to free himself from Usagi's strong grasp. After focusing, it didn't take him long to realize that his brother was there and he stiffened with a start. "N-Niichan?!"

* * *

The cups of coffee seemed particularly warming to Takahiro's cold hands. His hard work for the company had yet again paid off and his day off was being occupied by his younger brother and his best friend, but he really didn't mind. Manami and Mahiro had gone out to the aquarium and his wife understood the situation and didn't hold his reasons against him. Her only objection had been that he had better return before dinner.

He glanced at Misaki who seemed to be fidgeting nervously and Akihiko who had draped an arm around the boy protectively.

"I know... I haven't been accepting." He began softly.

"As an elder brother, I really shouldn't have lashed out at you like that and left the two of you worried about what I was going to do. I'm sorry for being so difficult about this situation. Misaki's happiness is my happiness and if being with Usagi makes Misaki happy, then he should stay with him. I can't even compensate for the happiness that would be lost if I ever separated the two of you..."

Akihiko opened his mouth to speak but Takahiro silenced him.

"But you have to realize that for me to understand such a situation was hard. I didn't know what to think. Of my best friend and younger brother being in a relationship for four years without telling me? I was hurt. I wanted to know why you didn't trust me but now I know that admitting this kind of love wouldn't have been an easy thing for the both of you either."

Takahiro bowed his head apologetically. "I'm sorry for being such a bad brother and friend."

"Nii-chan. Stop getting so sentimental." Misaki broke in, his face flushed but indignant. "I overreacted too okay? I think it's normal. We don't hate you for that."

Akihiko nodded. "Misaki's right. You've been my best friend and past love for so many years. While omitting the past love since I've moved on, I'm still grateful to have had you as my best friend. If it weren't for you, I don't think I would've gained much of my confidence in writing since your feedback in high-school was what inspired me."

"If there's anyone I want Misaki to be with, I think there's no better person than Usagi. I'm incredibly proud of you, Misaki and I always will be."

* * *

"I honestly didn't expect him to come around so soon." Misaki stuttered after having waved Takahiro goodbye. His shaky hands managed to pour the cake batter into its tray and he set it in the oven.

"People change. Nothing is ever the same. Aren't you happy?" Akihiko inquired after a few moments of thoughtful silence. Leaning against the counter, he watched Misaki fidget about nervously.

"O-Of course I am! Don't start thinking stupid stuff you idiot! I.. I'm just embarrassed." Misaki huffed, letting a warm blush tint his cheeks.

"Embarrassed? What for?" Usagi chuckled, walking up to him and pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. He sighed contentedly, burying his face in Misaki's soft hair. "I don't think you can make me fall in love with you anymore than this." He whispered, bringing him close and hugging him tight. "You really are mine."

"W-Who said I was yours?! And hold it! Where do you think you're touching?! _GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU PERVERT!"_


End file.
